Changeling
by ZombieSlayer9803
Summary: Post RE6- While investigating an abandoned Umbrella lab, Chris and Jill are sucked into another world where they discover the true orgins of the T-virus. Rated T. ChrisxJill
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! This is my first story so please no flames. This story is going to take place post RE6. ChrisxJill will be in later chapters so if you don't like the pairing then don't read.**

After another long day Jill threw herself onto her couch. The BSAA were still a bit untrusting because of Africa so she has been working harder than ever to prove herself to them. At that moment Chris walked in and sat at the end of the couch. Ever since Africa Jill had been living with Chris. At first she intended to move out after she had recovered but something had wanted her to stay.

"They've assigned us another fucking mission." Chris snarled.

"But we just back from our last mission!" Jill exclaimed.

"Umbrella might be back, we can't be sure though. Even if they aren't back then there is someone out there who is trying to Umbrella back on it's feet. We are going to have to work harder than ever but even I think that the amount of work they have given us is preposterous."

At that moment the phone rang. Chris immediately got up and picked it up.

"What happened to your last team really did change you." Jill whispered to herself.

Jill had only heard a few details about what happened in Lanshiang but she did know about what happened to Chris' team. Even though Chris didn't show it, Jill knew that Chris was afraid now that anyone that he is going to work with is going to die. It had took quite awhile before Jill could convince him to at least let her come along on his missions. They both knew though that eventually Chris would be assigned another team. More people that Chris fears will die because of him.

At that moment Chris walked in with a relieved look on his face.

"It's just the two of us again. We are going to head off to Ireland tomorrow morning to investigate an abandoned Umbrella facility there." Chris told Jill.

Jill nodded her head and then made her way to her room. She turned around to see Chris shut his door behind him. Jill knew that he was going to stay up all night preparing for the mission. Not wanting to argue with him over the topic of staying up late before a mission again, Jill shut her door behind her and got ready for her few hours of peace and quiet in her crazy life.

******AN: Wow, this is really an exciting moment for me. I just finished the first chapter in my first story. Sorry if this chapter drags a little. It will hopefully get more interesting when Chris and Jill reach Ireland and the abandoned research facility.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of it's characters, CAPCOM does.**

**AN: Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, I had a hard time writing the beginning of this chapter. I would like to thank those who commented on my story and those who are following my story.**

* * *

Chris and Jill stepped of the plane and into the crowded airport. Jill was glad to be off that plane. The turbulence had made her very nauseous. Chris on the other hand, had slept like a baby for the whole ride. Well, a very tall, muscular, and handsome baby.

"_Maybe that's why he stays up late, so he can sleep through the awful turbulence that we always get." _Jill laughed slightly at the thought. She knew the real reason for him staying up late, but still, it was funny to think of other reasons.

"I'm going to get us a taxi." Chris told Jill before he took off.

Jill exited the airport and found a partially clean bench and sat down on. The September air was bitter so she huddled into her jacket. Jill looked around for any sign of . Chris and the taxi. The parking lot was about as crowded as the inside of the airport which didn't help her search. As she she looked around her eyes fell on someone who looked very familiar.

_Wesker._ Jill thought at first, but when she saw the man's face she realized that it wasn't him. His features weren't as sharp and he had chocolate brown eyes. Jill finally let out the breath that she was holding.

"Hey, what are you looking at?"

Jill jumped at the sound of his voice. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Chris grinned at Jill who blushed slightly. He had the most perfect grin that went along nicely with his perfect lips. Jill immediately chastised herself. Chris was her partner. She couldn't think of him that way. She did though, ever since he saved her from Wesker in Africa. Jill hoped that the feelings would go away and that she would once again think of him as a friend, but she couldn't shake the feelings.

"You ready to go?" Chris asked. If he had seen her blushing he made no comment on it.

Jill nodded her head and followed Chris to their taxi.

* * *

******AN: I won't be able to update for awhile because I am going on vacation. I'll try to come up with an idea of what I am doing on the next chapter so that when I get back I can write the third chapter quickly and get it posted. Also, sorry for the short chapter, I'm going to try to make them longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm sorry to say this but I am putting this story on hiatus. I will try to continue the story in a few months if school doesn't get in the way, but at the moment I don't have the time or ideas for this story. Even though I won't be working on this fanfic, I will try do a few one shots for Resident Evil and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I am truly very sorry so please, no flames. Thank you to those who read my first few chapters and reviewed. I will eventually continue this story so if you guys would continue to read and review when I return to this story I would be grateful.**


End file.
